Spoiled Brat
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Pelayan memanjakan tuannya? Atau malah sebaliknya? #Syndromeloid (MikuoLen)
1. chapter 1

-CHAPTER BACOTAN AUTHOR-

Sesuai tag #Syndromeloid, yep. Ini salah satu project fic buat memenuhi event Syndrome nya Rainessia Nightfallen...

Saya kebagian... Cinderella Syndrome.

So- apa sih Cinderella Syndrome? Definisi ada beragam di internet, kalian bisa cari. Penafsirannya beda-beda, bahkan saya aja gak gitu ngerti. Tapi yang saya pake untuk dasar pembuatan fic ini adalah artikel yang menulis kira2 begini :

"I've always wondered, why didn't Cinderella simply leave? If she could take care of herself and three other adults (stepmother and two stepsisters) then she could certainly live on her own and take care of only herself. Also, if she was old enough to marry a prince then wasn't she old enough to leave a toxic stepmother and stepsisters?" _(Sumber : innerpacific . com)_ Dengan kata lain, saya menyimpulkan disini Cinderella takut kalau tidak ada yang merawatnya.

Juga penjelasan author neooooo. "Overreact overfunctional itu. Overreact sampe disentuh dianggep dipukul. Dan org yg jagain dia harus super care dan sabar"

Saya berusaha buat cerita sebisa mungkin mirip2 kedua sumber ini. Tapiii saya bukan psikolog, nilai kejiwaan saya juga rendah(?), jadi saya rada kurang bisa membedakan mana yang Syndrome mana yang Normal. Jadi kalo malah keliatan kayak cerita romance tsundere, harap maklum.

Kejutan lainnya.. karena namanya adalah 'Cinderella', mau ga mau saya harus menulis karakter cewek.. alias.. STRAIGHT!! (Sfx : TIDAAAAAAKKKKK)

Tapi bukan Karen namanya kalo ga keras kepala sama kehendak fujoshinya. Lagian Len itu emang cantik kan? Setuju semua?? *KICKED*

Walah udah ketauan dong karakter utamanya. Dah biar gak lama2 disini, I'll close this chapter.

Akhir kata.. ENJOY!


	2. chapter 2 (10-10 03:20:33)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine

"Jadi? Bagaimana rasanya jadi pelayan pribadi Mikuo-sama?"

Len menatap Gumiya jijik. "-sama?" tanyanya, barangkali telinganya salah dengar karena tersumbat tulang ikan bekal makan siangnya pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Gumiya mengangguk semangat. "Oh ayolah! Dia pangeran SMA kita! Betapa charming dan wow nya tiap kibaran rambutnya-"

"Kayak bendera saat upacara? HAHAHAHA" sela Len sambil tertawa keras, otomatis membuat Gumiya kehilangan mood untuk memuja idola sekolah itu.

Gumiya menghela napas, lalu kembali duduk di meja depan Len. "Kau benar-benar membenci Mikuo ya?"

Mendengar nama 'Mikuo' disebut-sebut saja sudah membuat Len tidak niat belajar. Ia melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan, menutup buku pelajaran yang sedang ia baca, lalu bersandar di kursi. "Aku malah heran kenapa kalian semua begitu menghormatinya," bisik Len ketus.

Sebelum Gumiya sempat mengeluarkan pembelaan, Len menggebrak meja. "KAU TAHU TIDAK?! Pemuda yang kau panggil 'Mikuo-sama' itu SANGAT BERBEDA dari yang kau pikirkan!" katanya separuh berteriak.

"W-whoa santai Len. Menang kenapa dia?" tanya Gumiya.

Len mendecih kesal. "Di rumah dia berbuat seenaknya. Memerintahkanku segala hal untuk dikerjakan,"

Gumiya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bukannya itu wajar? Kau kan bekerja sebagai pelayannya. Apalagi dengan gaji sebesar itu.." kata Gumiya, sedikit memelankan suara di kalimat terakhir.

Namun melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang seperti sedikit terpukul, Gumiya berhenti melakukan pembelaan. "Hufft.. oke oke.. memang dia menyuruhmu ngapain?" tanyanya.

Len terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "..minum."

"..Ha? Apa?" Entah hari ini sepertinya ada penyakit budeg menyebar, atau terlalu banyak hal yang mengejutkan dari perbincangan itu.

"Dia menyuruhku minum," kata Len memperjelas kata-katanya. "Aku membuatkannya jus buah. Dia meminum setengah, lalu ia menyuruhku menghabiskan sisanya dari gelas bekas yang ia pakai, karena katanya aku kekurangan vitamin," decih Len.

Gumiya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Len saat mengatakan itu. "W-wah.. erm. Jadi..?" tanya Gumiya.

"Aku yakin dia menghinaku! Dikira aku ini pelayan macam apa, minum dari bekasnya?! Kurang ajar!" kata Len marah-marah.

Gumiya tak berani bilang bahwa telinga sahabatnya itu memerah saat mengatakannya.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine

Sudah lama sejak Len, anak yatim piatu itu, bekerja sebagai pelayan anak orang kaya yang kebetulan adalah senpai.. dan pangeran sekolah.

Jangan kira itu sebuah keberuntungan. Mikuo si manusia es itu sudah berhasil membuat darah Len mendidih karena perintah yang tak masuk akal.

Turilalallalaatatatata~ ringtone aneh berbunyi di ruangan gelap rumah Len. Separuh tak niat mengangkatnya, namun Len tak berani melawan Mikuo. "A-ada apa?"

"Len," suara Mikuo terdengar di seberang telpon. "Bawakan aku soda,"

'Ini hari liburku! Aku bisa jalan-jalan atau pergi mencari pasangan hidup! Kau kira aku mau menghabiskannya dengan menyeberangi kota hanya untuk ke rumahmu dan membawakan sebotol soda yang jelas2 ada di kulkasmu?!' Len ingin sekali meneriakkan kalimat itu, namun tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Hei, aku menunggu jawaban," kata Mikuo lagi.

Len menghela napas. "A-aku akan segera kesana..."

Selamat tinggal, weekend.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine

Len teringat lagi kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang hampir membuatnya menangis.

Hanya hari biasa, Len memasak makan siang untuk Mikuo. Ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya.

Tapi tepat saat makanan itu sudah dihidangkan depan Mikuo, pemuda sok ganteng itu menahannya.

'Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?'

Sial. Suaranya bagaikan mantra, Len bahkan tak berani melawan. Ia bertanya apa Mikuo membutuhkan hal lain darinya.

Lalu hal itu terjadi.. Mikuo memaksanya untuk makan juga. Len tidak mau, namun sang pangeran menarik dirinya hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. Pemuda itu menyendok masakan yang masih panas itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut Len.

"Sial sial sial SIAL!!" Rasanya Len ingin menangis. Kenapa Mikuo memperlakukannya sekejam itu? Apa salahnya?

Kata-kata Mikuo yang dingin namun entah-kenapa lembut itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. 'Len, ambil piringmu. Kau belum makan sejak pagi kan? Apa kau memilih kusuapi?'

Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak lembut! Len benci itu, ia tahu betul. Pemaksaan kehendak, dikira Len itu apa?

"Cih," Len memeluk lututnya, membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat di kamar gelap sebelum ia berhadapan lagi dengan Mikuo esok hari.


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not mine

Mikuo terbaring di lantai dingin rumahnya. Kepalanya pusing dan badannya panas.

Tugas akhir kuliah yang ia kerjakan semalaman berdiri dengan indah di meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum puas, namun tak lama karena rasa nyeri kembali menyerang kepalanya.

Mikuo butuh istirahat.

"Hahh.." Mikuo memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan mengambil sapu, membersihkan potongan kertas dan tumpahan lem yang mengotori lantai. Lalu ia menuangkan pewangi lantai dan mengepel bersih keramik itu hingga licin. Dalam hitungan menit, ruang kerja Mikuo sudah terlihat apik.

Sebenarnya Mikuo tidak seperti kabar yang tersiar di gosip kampus: anak orang kaya yang manja. Tentu saja Mikuo tahu sumber pemberitaan buruk tentang dirinya. Dan anehnya, ia malah 'menyimpan' bocah itu sebagai koleksi berharga.

...membicarakannya saja sudah membuat Mikuo kepikiran. Apa bocah itu tidur cukup? Apa dia malah membusuk di tempat tidur tanpa ada yang membangunkan? Atau dia terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya sampai lupa bahwa kulit pucat itu butuh asupan?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mikuo menekan serangkaian tombol telpon, dan menunggu dering hingga suaranya terhubung ke rumah Len.

"H-halo?"

"Oi Len," panggil Mikuo. Namun ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena mendengar suara aneh dari seberang sana. Len cekukan, deru napas tak terkontrol dan sesekali terdengar bunyi mengutuk nama Mikuo.

Pemuda berambut hijau toska itu mulai khawatir. "Len. Kau kenapa?" katanya. Kalimatnya bagai mantra, memaksa sekaligus menenangkan di telinga Len.

Mikuo memberi waktu Len untuk mengongontrol diri. Setelah angka detik terus bertambah di layar telepon, akhirnya Len menjawab, "akhirnya.. K-kau menelpon,"

Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa aku mengganggu hari liburmu?" tanyanya.

Len tergagap. "T-tentu tidak! Tidak sama sekali!"

Mikuo memang atasannya Len, namun bukan berarti ia tidak mengenal pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Mereka telah bersama selama beberapa tahun, sejak Len kecil hingga saat ini. Walau Len bukan orang terjujur yang pernah ia temui, Mikuo tahu beberapa hal yang pasti.

"Len," panggil Mikuo. "Aku tidak enak badan. Cepat kesini sekarang juga," lanjutnya, dibalas dengan suara Len yang sepertinya terkejut.

"A-aku akan segera kesana!" kata Len sedikit panik, tidak ada nada keberatan saat mengatakannya. Hahaha, imut sekali bocah itu.

"Dan jangan bawa apapun kesini. Cukup bawa tubuhmu saja," lanjut Mikuo sebelum Len memutuskan sambungan.

Mikuo terkekeh, lalu berjalan ke dapur, mengabaikan rasa pusing dan pegal sekujur tubuh. Kalau ia tidak memasak, ia yakin Len tidak akan makan.

Sepertinya Mikuo terlalu memanjakan Len selama ini.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya gw.

Mikuo menaruh sehelai handuk di kepala Len dan membantu bocah itu mengeringkan rambutnya. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah datang hari ini. Cuaca sedang buruk,"

Len menunduk diam di kamar mandi Mikuo, membiarkan sang tuan mengacak2 rambutnya yang basah kehujanan. Mikuo menghela napas lalu memberikan Len baju kering yang agak kebesaran. "Pakai itu, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah," katanya, lalu berjalan keluar untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

Spontan Len mendongak dan menggenggam lengan baju Mikuo, memaksanya untuk berhenti.

Mikuo menoleh ke belakang, membuat Len menyadari betapa berbedanya penampilan Mikuo dari saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan di sekolah dasar hingga tuan muda itu menjadi orang dewasa berjas hitam yang tampan dan jakung, sedangkan ia sendiri hanya pelayan dan menjadi seorang yang kecil..lemah...

 _Tak berguna._

"Len," panggilan itu membuat pikiran Len kembali ke dunia nyata. Mikuo berbalik badan dan berlutut, kini menyamakan tingginya dengan mata pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Kau bersikap aneh hari ini. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Len menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mendecih kesal. "Aku sudah susah payah datang ke sini, sekarang kau malah menyuruhku pulang? Aku tahu kau punya segalanya.. kendaraan pribadi, waktu, uang, segalanya. Jadi kau bisa berbuat seenaknya?"

Mikuo diam menatap mata Len yang sedikit memerah. Ia sudah mengenal anak itu sejak lama hingga ia tahu maksud yang ingin disampaikan Len sebenarnya.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku, bodoh,'

Mikuo tertawa dalam hati. Walau sudah kuliah, Len masih bersikap seperti bocah. Terlalu emosional, overthinking, tidak bisa jujur akan perasaannya, bisanya mengeluh dan berbicara di belakang namun ketakutan saat berhadapan langsung dengannya. Benar-benar bocah.

..tapi Mikuo tak keberatan sih.

"Jadi-" kata Mikuo. "Kau kesini untuk sesuatu yang.. 'menyenangkan'?" lanjutnya dengan seringai lebar.

Len awalnya tak mengerti, kemudian otaknya mulai bekerja normal dan menyadari tempat dan keadaannya saat ini : duduk di kamar mandi dengan mengenakan baju kebesaran, mengekspos sebagian kulit tubuhnya.

"B-bukan begitu bodoh!" Len melompat berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, namun Mikuo menghalangi jalan dengan tubuhnya. Len mulai gugup menyadari betapa Mikuo mendominasi keadaan saat ini.

Len berjalan mundur, namun Mikuo menangkap tangannya, tetap diam dan menatap iris biru pemuda berambut kuning itu, seolah menghisap jiwa dari tubuh mungil itu. "Ma-maksudku..- a-aku baru ingat harus mengerjakan tugas kampus di rumah.. j-jadi.. tolong lepaskan aku-" bisiknya pelan.

Ah, lihat wajah semerah apel itu.

Mikuo mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher pucat itu, begitu menikmati tubuh Len yang bergetar sambil membisikkan sumpah serapah yang berlawanan dengan deru napas erotis dari mulutnya.

Hari itu kamar mandi Mikuo tidak sepi, namun Len terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa untuk melayani keinginan tuannya. Karena.. sudah menjadi tugas seorang pelayan untuk memanjakan sang master, bukan?


	7. chapter 7 (end)

**((WTH GW NULIS APAAN ITU DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA?!!** **Original ideanya sebenernya bikin Witch AU.. tapi entah kenapa situasi di kamar mandi dan kehujanan itu sangat.. 'sesuatu' sampe tangan ini auto nulis yang aneh-aneh.. Oh well, no prob lah #kicked** **Intinya chapter ini untuk membayar kebelokan di chapter sebelumnya. Enjoy!))**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya gw**

-Kalau mereka hidup di dunia sihir-

Mikuo menaruh sehelai handuk di kepala Len dan membantu bocah itu

mengeringkan rambutnya. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah datang hari ini. Cuaca sedang buruk,"

Len menggembungkan pipi, membiarkan sang tuan mengacak2 rambutnya yang basah kehujanan.

Mikuo menghela napas lalu memberikan Len secangkir teh hangat dengan asap yang masih mengepul indah. "Minum ini,"

Len mengangguk berterima kasih dan langsung menyeruput cairan pahit masuk ke kerongkongannya. Aromanya memang sangat menyegarkan, sangat membantu tubuhnya rileks dan menghangat. Mikuo sepertinya senang melihatnya menurut, lalu duduk di sofa sebelahnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan kantor yang tertunda.

Sudah lama Len tidak melihat Mikuo mengenakan kacamata.. sial, kenapa tuan muda itu keliatan berkilauan di matanya?

...tunggu. Apa?

"FUUUSH" Len menyemburkan cairan di mulutnya itu ke sembarang arah.

Mikuo menatapnya garang. "Hei bocah, kau mengotori karpetk--"

"Diam, bodoh! Ini semua salahmu!" teriak Len mengelap mulut dengan lengannya. "Aku tau kau pasti memasukkan love potion ke minuman ini untuk mempermalukanku, kan? Cih, harusnya aku ingat kau adalah seorang penyihir licik," tuduh Len dengan yakin, kemudian berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Mikuo menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ha?"

Langkah Len terhenti untuk menyeringai. "Masih mencoba menipuku? Maaf, sepertinya kau gagal, Hatsune Mikuo. Aku juga penyihir high class, jadi kau tidak bisa mencuci otakku semudah itu hahaha!" tawanya puas..-

..-atau lebih tepatnya ia bicara terlalu banyak.

Kini ia melihat Mikuo menaruh pekerjaannya di meja lalu berjalan mendekatinya, baru terasa keringat dingin mengalir dan ludah yang sulit ditelan.

"Aa- erm.. Mikuo- maksudku-"

Ucapannya berganti pekikan ngeri ketika Mikuo memerangkap tubuhnya dengan dinding.

"Love potion, katamu? Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku cara menghilangkan efeknya?" bisik Mikuo sambil menyeringai lebar.

Len yakin Mikuo sudah tahu jawabannya- ia yakin! Mikuo-senpai lebih pintar darinya- hanya saja si bodoh itu berusaha memancingnya untuk memohon- sial!

Hidup dipaksa melayani seorang tuan muda yang seenaknya sendiri.. dingin dan suka bersikap aneh.. bahkan kini memutar takdir cintanya menjadi seburuk ini, ugh.. Len sudah tak tahan lagi.

..namun hati kecilnya berkata bahwa dimanja sesekali oleh sang es tidak terlalu buruk.

"CUUUTTT," teriak Gumiya dari microphone, seiring dengan bunyi kamera dan lampu layar yang dimatikan.

Mikuo menyingkirkan tangannya dari dinding dan berjalan ke backstage, mengambil minum. Sementara Len masih merasakan napasnya tercekat. Kakinya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Sial. Len hampir lupa kalau mereka sedang shooting untuk club drama universitas- hei jangan salahkan dirinya! Ini salah penulis skenario yang entah kenapa begitu mirip dengan pengalamannya sendiri dengan Mikuo hingga ia terbawa suasana.

"Gila kau Len," kata Gumiya menghampiri sambil menawarkan minum. "Kau menghayati peran sekali! Bagaimana caranya membuat wajah merah merona seperti itu di acting? Kau harus mengajariku kapan-kapan!" puji pemuda rumput itu, namun lebih terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Len.

"Berisik kau, Gum. Setidaknya aku berkontribusi, tidak seperti kau yang duduk pegang toa sambil teriak kat kat kakkakat~" kata Len, yang pastinya langsung bersambung dengan adu sumpah serapah dengan Gumiya.

Sudah lama sejak Len berhenti bekerja menjadi pelayan Mikuo. Tidak ada lagi pergi ke rumah Mikuo saat pulang sekolah atau pulang kampus, bahkan saat hari libur. Ia bisa lebih bebas jalan-jalan bersama temannya yang lain dan beristirahat sesuka hati.

Kebebasan.. itu memang yang sejak dulu diinginkan Len. Namun bagai kisah Cinderella, sang putri tidak puas hanya sekedar menatapakkan kaki keluar dari rumah sang ibu tiri. Gadis cantik nan mandiri itu butuh lebih dari sekedar kebebasan.. atau malah lebih tepatnya, ia tak pernah butuh kebebasan.

Ia dan gadis itu sama, sayangnya Len tak pernah menyadarinya. Untungnya, perasaan itu berjalan natural bagaikan insting dan sang putri mempunyai seorang pangeran yang terus memberikan perhatian padanya.

"Whuaa semua, lihat lihat! Salju pertama!" teriak para gadis yang berdiri dekat jendela lorong. Sontak seluruh perhatian anak club drama terarah pada jendela, menikmati keindahan serepihan kristal itu perlahan mengisi lapangan coklat kehijauan.

"Salju, hm? Jadi sepertinya kita akan menginap di kampus?" kata Gumiya menatap pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini.

"Bodoh, malah sebaiknya kau cepat2 pulang sebelum makin tebal," balas Len sambil mengambil ranselnya dan menaruhnya di punggung. "Gum kau naik kereta kan? Bareng ga?" tanyanya, namun Gumiya malah memasang senyum aneh di wajahnya.

"Ah gomen Len, sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa bareng," tolaknya. "Karena Mikuo-sama pasti tak menginjinkan orang ketiga di jok mobilnya," lanjutnya.

"He? Apa maksud- HUWAAH MIKUO?!" Teriak Len kaget ketika merasa sepasang tangan yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pangeran kampus..- atau lebih tepatnya alumni yang masih sulit berpisah dengan gedung tua itu.

"Len. Kursi mobil disebelahku dingin," kata Mikuo.

Len mendecih. "Tutupi saja dengan selimut atau tas besarmu," balasnya.

"Kau tau itu tak sehangat badanmu, kan?" kata Mikuo lagi, kini dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan sejak kapan Len bisa menolak suara yang bagai mantra di telinganya itu? Ia seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa ia melakukan ini bukan untuk melayani keinginan Mikuo sebagai bawahannya, tapi untuk mendapat perhatian khusus dari sang pangeran.

".. terserah kau saja, Mik.." kata Len sembari mengekor Mikuo ke tempat parkir.

Jadi siapa yang pelayan dan siapa yang menjadi tuan? Mah, tak ada yang peduli, yang penting adalah sang Cinderella sudah menemukan pangerannya.

-end-

 **...KOK GW KASIHAN SAMA GUMIYA NYA?! SEDIH BANGET KAYAK ORANG KETIGA CINTA TAK TERBALASKAN #KICKED** **Anyway saya tadinya berniat mengakhiri cerita pake ending angsty macem pake berantem lah terus putus terus pas natal tiba2 jadian lagi.. Buttt saya lagi ga niat nulis angst so yeaahh jadilah begini.** **Gomen kalo plotnya kesannya buru2.. keuber deadline event hahaha.** **oh well. Arigatou~ *bow***


End file.
